revised_timeline_order_of_casual_bongosfandomcom-20200215-history
War of 2020
The War of 2020 '''(also referred to as the '''Korean-American War '''and the '''Comintern War) was a two-year major military conflict between the Comintern and the combined forces of America and her allies. The war started shortly after a surprise invasion of South Korea by the North Korean Armed Forces supported by Chinese Armed Forces. The United States and Japanese responded by inserting their forces within South Korea to push back the communist forces, which had pushed deep into the nation, even taking its capital of Seoul. Meanwhile, the Chinese Navy moved into position in the Pacific and attacked the Japanese without warning. Of course, the OoCB was already stationed within South Korea and Japan, so they were some of the first to battle the Comintern. The Chinese and American navies clashed in battle in the Pacific off the coast of Japan on January 16. The American Navy was supported by the OoCB Naval Forces. It would turn out that the battle was actually a distraction which allowed North Korean Special Forces to move in and take Hawaii. The North Koreans (with minor support from their Chinese allies) then launched an invasion of the West Coast. 25 January 2019, North Korea had successfully occupied the states of California, Oregon (joint occupied with China), and Washington. January 27, The Comintern was in the lead after Chinese takeover of Taiwan and the Philippines, alongside North Korean invasion of Idaho, Utah, Arizona, and Nevada. By Jan 31, the Comintern invaded the U.S. state of Alaska and had finally landed their forces in Japan. On the first of February, Kim Jon Un officially annexed Alaska into the North Korean Republic after the Comintern defeated Canadian, Bongo, and American forces in the state. All hope seemed lost until Russia officially declared it's support for the Anti-Comintern forces and mobilized its forces for an invasion of China. Chinese dictator Xi-Peiping told Vladimir Putin that China would never surrender, which got China screwed because the RU then attacked China. China then had to focus its attention on defending itself which meant less support to the North Korean forces in South Korea, Japan, and America. This worked in favor of the Western forces who then initiated "Operation: Kim Jong be Gone!", which was their code-name for their full scale counterattack. By 7 February 2019, the American-aligned forces were able to push the North Korean invaders out of America and retook Alaska on 10 February 2019. After the humiliation in America, the North Korean military was forced to pull out of Japan and even South Korea as the Anti-Comintern forces pushed harder and harder. More and more nations sided with America and the OoCB, including France and Germany. For the remainder of the conflict until January 2020; the Comintern would be pushed farther and farther back into the center of their nations until the had no choice than to surrender. 1 January 2020, the Chinese surrendered to the forces of Russia, America, and OoCB. The Treaty of Shanghai was singed, which meant that for 10 years the OoCB would be tasked with occupying China to prevent another Chinese-Korean domination plot. On 5 March 2020, Kim was tried and permanently arrested for crimes against humanity. The President of South Korea then used his power, along with President Trump of America, and President NightGaurd of the Bongos to unite North and South Korea as a single nation. Eventually, this was achieved. Maps Category:Wars and conflicts